How I
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: How Rica looks at Spencer Reid... One-Shot.


**I don't know why I wrote this.  
>I think I needed help writing her personality<br>So this came out.  
>NOW! I hope people who know Spencer's personality<br>don't kill me in my sleep!  
>But thank you for all who so read!<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS Er well not Spencer Reid.  
>I do own Rica!<br>Thank you so much again! :D  
><strong>**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Everyday was something new for him, and everyday he wants to learn everything he can. That is who he is; the man with all the answers in world and sometimes he would grow so tired of it. His mind would be on constant speed when he would think or talk, and it would be so bad the word headache was not the way to describe the pain he felt, I mean not that he would tell anyone. This was the life of Spencer Reid.<p>

I've known him for a little over a year, and when I tell you about how that boy has problems, I don't think problems is the right word for it. He tells me though almost every night what goes through his head and I feel so sorry. It makes me want to take it all away so he could be normal for once, but if he was normal I don't think I would want to be around him.

Every morning he comes into my job and orders the same thing if it is for him or his team. The dark circles underneath his eyes tell me every time that he doesn't sleep, and I force him when he comes by me to stay over. It seems that is the only time he does sleep. I make him drink tea even though he hates it, but I know it's the only thing that helps he sleep at night. Spencer Reid is the kind of person who thinks he can handle things on his own especially when it comes to his mind.

To me he is the closest thing I have to anything. He is the closest I have to a real friend, to a relationship, and even something that resembles a family. He tells me all the time about his job, and he worries me even more when he leaves and doesn't say goodbye, and it is just a text to tell me where he goes next.

I never met the BAU team, only Derek who calls me once in a while when I know Spencer doesn't want to tell me anything. I hate being like his mother checking up on him and all, but when you care about someone that much you don't want to see them in any danger. He tells me though all the time about them so much that I feel like I know them. It's a family that I know I'll never be a part of even if I am part of his life.

I realize I complain about him a lot, but I never mean it. I notice though every little thing about him, and I notice the way he looks at me as if I am going to hit him when he speaks or that I am going to break with every clumsily act that happens to me. We have a silent understanding on where our boundaries are, and I never thought I would be comfortable with someone on this level of understanding.

He watches me like a hawk when we are together as if trying to pin point me into which category of crazy I belong in. He likes to touch my hair when it falls into my face, or just by placing his hand over mine gets a smile out of him. Spencer is not one for touching, but in the end it seems that even the smallest gesture of kindness or the smallest touch even if it is just a brush of the hand is important to him.

Spencer takes everything into literal sense and it drives me up a wall. He complains that I am never serious and I complain that he is too serious. For a boy with all his smarts he sure doesn't have any common sense. To him his idea of fun is sitting in my house reading a book while I watch T.V. He tried to teach me chess but I just stared at him watching his eyes as they got all excited that he might have found a new chess companion. I declined that dream of his in a heartbeat. I'm not the kind of girl who sits around the house all day when I know I could be doing something more productive.

He scares me though. Spencer Reid is the one man that I am absolutely terrified of, and I say this because once he is in my home and on my couch for those couple of hours he is totally mine. Knowing that bit scares me because no one has ever opened up themselves so much to me that I can say that they are mine.

I tease him all the time. I know it gets on his nerves but I don't care. He usually is my source of entertainment at night so I feel as if I can do whatever I want. He chooses to be around me so he gets the grunt of my personality in all.

My doorbell rings and I know it's him by the knock on the door that came after. Even after a year of telling him that I have a key on top of the door he still rings the damn bell.

Quickly I opened it up to see Spencer with a giant bag of goodies as well as his small luggage. This was his way of showing me he was sorry for not telling me he was leaving. I only called his cell three times and it went straight to voicemail.

"Doctor." I nod my head and lean on the door as if to block his way. Spencer could knock down my five-foot ass in a hot second if he wanted to.

"Rica, I thought that maybe I could stop by or something. I mean I even brought a movie." He stated as he rummaged through the bag only to pull out the original _Fright Night._ Oh, the Doctor was good when he wanted to be. This was one of my favorite movies so he knew it would be the golden ticket to get in.

I moved away from the door and couldn't hold the serious expression. When Spencer tries I give he props since he isn't use to this kind of thing. He is use to being on his own and not having anyone besides his team. Spencer told me about his mother once in brief passing when he asked about mine, but when I pushed on the subject he told me in quick snippets and gave me a look that he wanted to drop it.

I excused myself for a moment going back upstairs into my guest room only to get it ready. It was already 10:00pm and I knew he didn't want to go home. Quickly I find the sweatpants that he uses every time and I throw my own pair of shorts and pants on over them.

"Doctor, here." I yell down the stairs and throw the pair of pants to him. He smiled up at me and went into the bathroom.

After I got back downstairs I made some popcorn, and he came from the bathroom as soon as it was done. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and my whole body tensed up. It was an awkward tension of arms as he tried to hug me. This was really not a Spencer thing to do.

"Okay, you're being touchy what is the matter?" I asked, "I mean it is nice and all, but what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel bad is all." He muttered into my hair. It makes me sad when he rests his chin on my head, cause all he does is make me feel short.

"Don't be it's your job, and I am not your mother." I chuckle and grab the bowl, "Now stop being a pansy and lets watch the movie." I look up and give him the best smile I have, and I know he saw right through it.

Of all the things that I complain about when it comes to him, I know that he complains about me too. Morgan likes to tell me everything sometimes when he comes in for the java when Spencer can't. I'm not the most open person, and he knows that. He studies my face to know when he hit a nerve, and I give him props for dealing with my mess, but not everything is a front. I enjoy my life and the things I do. Besides Spencer I have one other friend who is a girl, and I do talk to my mother and sisters whenever I get the chance to. It makes me sad that I don't make enough money to go visit, but Skype is useful once in a while. I keep my secrets to myself because they are issues that I have to deal with on my own. That's what he complains about the most really. Sometimes it really feels like we are in a relationship.

We sit down on the couch and my legs go over his lap just like all the other nights. I turn my head to see him happily eating popcorn and for some reason I can't help but smile. My arm reaches over and ruffles his newly cut hair. Personally I like his longer hair, and I think it is very cute when he gets nervous and tucks it behind his ears, but he just had to cut it off,

"Grow it again." I chuckle and see his face turn a bright red.

Spencer bit his lip and pressed them into a thin line. I could tell he didn't know what to say, but I knew the words were all jumbled up in his mind. I make him nervous and I don't know why, and it's been that way ever since we met. For goodness sakes I slept in the same bed as him once. Granted nothing happened, I mean we never even kissed, yes kissed on the cheek and the head but not on the lips. I think when I say for the both of us we feel as if it is a boundary that cannot be crossed…well at least for now.

"I like it…" he muttered grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, but it makes you look a bit older." I smile up at him and grab a fistful of it.

"I don't think looking older is such a bad thing Rica." He tries not to sound irritated.

The conversation ended, as I didn't want to push the buttons of Spencer Reid. We sat there in this comfortable silence watching the movie. Slowly I inch closer to him and he puts his arm weirdly around my shoulders. There are times like this when I wish I had a camera to capture the moments. My head leans on his arm and I can feel him tense up.

When the movie was finally over I got up with a yawn and grab the bowl to clean, but Spencer was too quick for me, taking the stuff from me and bringing it to my kitchen,

"You didn't have to. I could have done it." I said.

"I know, but I am a guest in your house and I'm not rude. I may be weird but definitely not rude." I can see the smile pucker up in the corner of his mouth.

I nod and turn to walk up the stairs and I can feel him at my heels. When we reach the top I turn to him and give him a small smile and say goodnight and tell him breakfast is on me. He wishes me the same thing and I watch as he goes off into my guest room. Just knowing he is there always makes me feel safer. He rarely sees this Nica. This is the sappy, tired Nica in which just wants to hug and cuddle everyone she sees. I crawl into my own bed and try to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>After an hour of trying to sleep I could only think of seeing if he was awake. Quietly I tip toe over to my guest room and look in the open door. Just when I though I couldn't be anymore of a creeper I go and surprise myself. I bite my bottom lip and go on in and crouch down next to the bed like a small kid who just had a nightmare,<p>

"Doctor, you awake?" I whisper with a nudge. Spencer rolled over to look at me, and a small smile appeared on his face. Good thing too because I hate waking people up.

Slowly I move him over and he goes along with what I do, and I crawl into bed with him. We don't touch, and I'm fine with that. I just didn't want to be alone for some reason. He doesn't wake up anymore, but I know he knows that I am there. I smile underneath the covers and close my eyes. To my surprise before I fall asleep I feel long fingers being placed over my hand.

The End.

* * *

><p>I think it is a cute ending!<p> 


End file.
